


Uther Stamp

by alby_mangroves, Mizufae



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, philately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizufae/pseuds/Mizufae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Large version of the Uther stamp created for Tavern Tales' theme banner for April: "Letters, Emails, Post-Its".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uther Stamp

This is a work of collaborative photoshop collage. Alby drew the Uther portrait in pen, Mizu created the stamp surround with a combination of found photos, typography, texture and shape collage. 

The script words along the sides are Merlinian summoning and protection spells meaning "fly" and "shield". It was difficult to decide on currency. I ended up going with sovereigns for the heck of it. 

  


The banner it was used in:

If you would like to use this stamp in part of a fanwork and want a transparent version, just send me (Mizufae) a message.


End file.
